Fate
by SunnyMagicKingdom
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura had been best friends for as long as they can remember. Life had been normal until their encounter with another pair of best friends, who tried to escape from a certain place called Alice Academy, a place only for people with special powers called Alice. What will happen when Natsume and Mikan had to attend Alice Academy?
1. Encounter

Author's Space: Hello there, everyone! This is a fanfic I just thought of and I hope everyone will like it!

Chapter 1: Encounter

"Natsume! Wait for me!" Mikan's shouts could be heard loud and clear. But instead of stopping to wait for the running girl, Natsume continued walking even faster.

"Hey! Did you hear me?! Wait!"

It had always been like this. Mikan, who usually tend to oversleep, chasing her best friend who was never willing to wait for her to go to school together.

"Shut up. You're embarrassing me." Natsume said, sounding cold like usual.

"You're so mean!" Mikan was always complaining about Natsume's attitude towards her. But honestly, she knew very well that he cares. At least she hoped he really does.

We can say that Natsume and Mikan had known each other for their whole lives. That was because they were neighbors since they were born in a small town. Ever since Mikan was born, she lived with her grandpa while Natsume lived with his father and little sister.

But when the two of them were 6 years old, for some unknown reasons, Natsume's father and little sister had to move to another town. Mikan's grandpa then promised Natsume's father he will take good care of his son.

From that moment onwards, there was a new member in Mikan's family.

Mikan was never sure of her relationship with Natsume. Were they best friends, normal friends, acquaintance or strangers?

Well, she was completely sure they weren't strangers since they lived together. She was also sure they weren't just acquaintance since they spend so much time together. Normal friends? But normal friends don't play video games, hang out and even stargaze every weekend, right? Well, Mikan often forced Natsume to go stargazing with her since she said it would be boring doing it alone.

But every time Mikan called Natsume as her best friend, he would say, "Don't be stupid. Why would I become best friends with someone as dumb as you?"

She had always admitted she's somehow dumb and he's like super smart but in her opinion, it wasn't a good reason for him to not acknowledge her as his best friend!

But oh well, as long as Mikan felt happy being around Natsume, she just ignored his mean words and continue living her normal life as a kid in a small town.

About 4 years had passed after Natsume moved in with Mikan and her grandpa. Even when they were already 10 years old, not much had changed.

It was Saturday night when Mikan forced Natsume to go to the lake to stargaze.

"Come on, Natsume! The sky is so pretty tonight!" Mikan pulled Natsume harder when they almost reached the lake.

"So troublesome. I still don't get why you won't come alone." Natsume was clearly annoyed but her constant begging was even more annoying so he had no other choice but to follow her to the lake.

Mikan then lay down on top of the grass and forced Natsume to follow her.

"Look! There are so many stars tonight!" Mikan had always liked stargazing and it never failed to amaze her.

Natsume was about to take a short nap when Mikan suddenly shook his shoulder while shouting, "Natsume, look! That star is moving so fast! Is it a shooting star?!"

Natsume, who felt annoyed again, opened his eyes to take a look, "No, you idiot. That's a plane. How could you be so stupid?"

"A plane?!" Mikan took another look. "Oh right. And there I was thinking I was so lucky to be able to see a shooting star!"

Mikan continued staring at the sky as Natsume slowly fell asleep. But soon afterwards, something woke him up again. This time, it wasn't Mikan.

The sound of people falling could be heard, surprising Natsume and Mikan.

"What was that?" Mikan asked as she looked around to see if there was anything out there.

"Probably just some animals." Natsume was just too lazy to go take a look.

"I think that sound came from there!" Mikan pointed towards a tree at her right side. "Let's so take a look!"

Natsume didn't move at all but Mikan managed to pull him to stand, "Come on, Natsume! What if it's someone who needs help?!"

Natsume sighed and then followed Mikan to the tree she pointed earlier.

Mikan slowly moved away the branches blocking her way and found two children who seemed to be hurt.

"Natsume! Look! I think they're injured!" Mikan quickly rush to the two strangers to take a closer look. Natsume was about to do the same but was distracted by a big eagle flying above them.

"An eagle?" Natsume whispered to himself. He then decided to just go see what's going on first.

One of them was a boy with blonde hair while the other one was a girl with short dark hair. Both of them seemed to be exhausted and had some injuries on them, although the injuries didn't seem severe. They had fainted and looked really tired.

"We better bring them back home with us!" Mikan suggested, as she began carrying the girl.

"We don't know them. What if they turn out to be bad people?" Natsume thought this might be a bad idea.

"They're just kids like us! Hurry up and carry the boy!" Mikan then began walking back home.

Natsume sighed again, carried the boy and began walking back home too.

"Grandpa! We found these two kids injured near the lake!" Mikan called out as she reached home. She sat the girl on the sofa at the living room and went to find her grandpa in the kitchen. Natsume also sat the boy on the sofa beside the girl.

"What's going on?" Mikan's Grandpa was in the kitchen when Mikan suddenly pulled him out to the living room to show him what she was talking about.

After seeing the two injured kids, Mikan's Grandpa quickly rushed to them to take a closer look, "Oh my, poor kids! What happened to them?!"

"We don't know. They were already like that when we found them." Mikan answered, feeling worried for the two strangers they just found.

"For now, let's tend their injuries and let them have some rest." Mikan's Grandpa said as he went to take some towels and medicines for their injuries.

Natsume and Mikan just watched as Grandpa tend to the two kids' injuries.

"I wonder where they came from. I never saw them or saw the uniform they're wearing right now." Mikan said, feeling curious.

"I never saw this school uniform too. Perhaps they came from another town or city." Grandpa answered as he finished tending to the injuries, "That's it! I just hope they can have a good rest tonight. Why don't you two bring some mattresses here for them while I fix things here?

"Okay!" Mikan answered.

Mikan and Natsume brought two mattresses to the living room and laid both of them down on separate mattresses.

"I hope they're okay." Mikan said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be okay after some sleep. The two of you should go to sleep now! It's already quite late!" Grandpa said.

Mikan's house only had two bedrooms since it was bought thinking only Grandpa and Mikan will be staying there. Ever since Natsume moved into the house, Mikan got herself a roommate.

Mikan's room was quite spacious so the distance between her mattress and Natsume's was quite far. Both of them had their own wardrobe and desk. Mikan had always liked talking to Natsume before sleeping. But of course, Natsume never really responded much so Mikan was never sure if he's awake or asleep.

But that night was a tiring night and once Mikan lay down on her mattress, she was fast asleep.

It was still 6 AM when Mikan woke up the next morning. She then decided to take a look at the two kids they found last night. Her steps were loud and she even closed the door loudly and hence, made Natsume woke up too.

Feeling annoyed to be woken up so early in the morning on a Sunday, he sat up and whispered, "What in the world is wrong with that girl?" He then left the room and went to find Mikan, guessing she must be at the living room with the two injured kids.

And of course, Natsume's guess was right. Mikan saw Natsume and whispered to him, "Hey, Natsume! I think they're waking up already!"

Natsume stood beside Mikan as they both looked at the two kids who were beginning to wake up.

The girl woke up first and seemed to have a headache while the boy woke up soon afterwards looking quite nauseous. Mikan then went to the kitchen and brought back two glass of water, "Here! Drink some water! It'll help you two feel better!"

Still feeling weak, the two of them slowly drank the water and began looking around.

The girl saw Mikan and stared at her with a questioning face, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura! And this is Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan pointed at Natsume who stood beside her. "We found you near the lake last night! The two of you fainted and had injuries so we brought you back to our house. Are you guys feeling better now?" Mikan asked, sounding concerned.

The two of them nodded slowly, obviously still feeling quite weak.

"Where are you from? And what are your names?" Mikan asked.

"My name is Hotaru Imai and this is Ruka Nogi. We're from Tokyo."Hotaru answered as she stood up. Ruka stood up afterwards too. "Thank you for helping us."

"No need to thank us!" Mikan was glad they were fine already.

"Oh, the two of you are awake already? That's good to know!" Grandpa walked into the living room and looked happy to see the two of them looking much better than yesterday.

"Thank you for helping us." Ruka and Hotaru said to Grandpa and bowed a little.

"You're welcome! But what happened to the two of you?" Grandpa asked, looking concerned.

Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other before Ruka answered, "We ran away from school and got hurt during our escape."

"Ran away from school?! Why?!" Mikan wasn't someone who loved going to school but she never really thought about running away from it, especially if you'll end up getting injuries after doing so.

"We came from Alice Academy. A school only for people with special powers called Alice. For us, that school is more like a jail than a school." Hotaru explained.

Ruka then continued, "After someone enters that school, he or she won't be allowed to leave the school. Even our parents aren't allowed to visit us. The only way we can contact our parents is through mails."

Natsume, Mikan and Grandpa looked shocked after hearing all those.

"Did the two of you run away from that school because you miss your family?" Mikan asked, feeling sorry for the two of them.

"Well, that's probably half the reason why we ran away." Ruka answered. "We just don't like the idea of being trapped in that school so we tried escaping from it."

"I never knew there's such a school." Mikan whispered to herself as she looked at Ruka and Hotaru.

"Anybody who has an Alice will be forced to go to Alice Academy no matter what." Hotaru added, looking quite upset.

Mikan then thought to herself, "Wow, having this so called Alice would be cool! Though I can't imagine my life being trapped in a school! And life away from Grandpa and Natsume would be horrible!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who's there." Grandpa said as he began walking towards the door.

Natsume then noticed the slight fear in Ruka and Hotaru's eyes.

"It might be people from Alice Academy." Ruka whispered to Hotaru. "Let's escape through that window if it is really them." Ruka pointed to a window behind them and Hotaru nodded.

Grandpa opened the door and saw a man with blonde hair, smiling brightly, "Hello there, Sir! I would like to ask if you saw a boy with blonde hair and a girl with short dark hair. They're about 10 years old and are wearing similar uniforms."

Grandpa began to panic a bit but tried to remain calm, "I-I didn't see them."

That man in blonde hair had seen through Grandpa and began to feel suspicious, "I see."

Suddenly, he noticed two kids behind him running as fast as they could through a window. He laughed a little before saying, "Thanks, Sir! I seemed to have found the people I'm looking for."

Grandpa looked behind him and saw that Ruka and Hotaru had disappeared. When he turned back to the door, the man with blonde hair was no longer there.

"Oh no!" Grandpa shouted at Natsume and Mikan. "That man must have saw the two kids and is chasing after them!"

Mikan then quickly ran through the door, "We must help them!"

Natsume ran after Mikan, thinking she can't do things on her own.

"W-wait a minute! Be careful!" Grandpa was never able to run after Natsume and Mikan since they were always so fast.

Natsume and Mikan found Ruka and Hotaru by the lake, where they were stargazing last night. The man with blonde hair they saw earlier on had caught up to them.

"You two sure are brave enough to escape." The man said. "Come on now, you two. I don't want anybody to be hurt. Be good kids and come back with me."

"No way, Narumi. I'm not going back there!" Ruka shouted, looking angry.

"That's not the right way to take to your teacher, Ruka." Narumi took another step towards Ruka and Hotaru and looked as if he's ready to attack them. "I really don't want to hurt you two but I had to do so if I have no other choice."

It must had been reflex because seeing Narumi looking as if he'll hurt Ruka and Hotaru, Natsume quickly ran towards them and shielded them with a fire barrier he don't even know where it came from.

Narumi took some steps backwards and looked really surprised, "What was that?!"

Natsume himself looked quite surprised at what he just did, "What in the world was that?"

Mikan looked surprised too. But suddenly, she saw Narumi stood up straighter and was walking towards Natsume. Thinking that Narumi will hurt Natsume for what he just did, Mikan ran towards Narumi and grabbed his right arm, "Don't hurt them!"

Narumi was shocked and looked down to see Mikan, "I wasn't going to hurt them!"

"Yes, you were!" Mikan insisted.

Narumi sighed and then thought to himself, "Looks like I have to deal with them one by one. Let's start from this girl." Narumi looked as if he was going to use his Alice on Mikan. But few seconds had passed and nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Narumi thought to himself. "Why isn't my Alice working on this girl? Don't tell me…"

Mikan continued glaring at Narumi, as if warning him not to do anything to hurt any of them.

Narumi was still in shock and didn't notice Natsume who's behind him.

Natsume kicked Narumi's back and pulled Mikan, "Come on! Run!"

Ruka and Hotaru followed Natsume back to Grandpa's house, leaving Narumi touching his back after the sudden kick, "Ouch!" Narumi stood up straighter and thought, "I must bring back Ruka and Hotaru to the Academy. And those two other kids too."

Back at Grandpa's house, the four of them were panting and feeling tired.

"I wonder if that guy will come back again." Mikan said, catching her breath.

"He will come back." Hotaru said and sighed.

That was when a knock could be heard from the door and everyone suspect it must be Narumi.

"It must be him again!" Mikan said, sitting up straighter.

"Let me open the door." Grandpa said as he walked to the door. "I'll beat him up if he tries to hurt any of you!"

After Grandpa opened the door, it really was Narumi. Grandpa was about to scold him when Narumi said, "Wait, Sir! I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm here to discuss about something!"

"Like I would believe you!" Grandpa was about to hit Narumi when Ruka suddenly spoke.

"Grandpa, let him talk first. He might be annoying but he doesn't seem he will hurt us." Ruka sighed.

Grandpa walked back to the living room and let Narumi in.

Narumi smiled and walked to the living room too, "Well, I'm here to persuade Ruka and Hotaru to go back to the academy. And another thing…"

Narumi stopped for a while before continuing, "Looks like these two kids must go back to Alice Academy with us too." Narumi looked at Natsume and Mikan.

There was a silence for a few moments before Grandpa spoke, "What?! What do you mean by that?!"

Narumi explained, "Because of our encounter earlier on, I found out that these two kids have Alices too."

"Are you sure?! Don't sprout nonsense!" Grandpa said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Narumi answered. Even though he honestly wasn't too sure about Mikan's case. "That's why these two kids must come back with us too."

"What if we don't want to?!" Mikan said.

"Well, anybody with an Alice has no choice but to come with us to the Alice Academy. We really don't want to use force to bring the two of you back with us. Why don't the two of you think about this first? I'll come back again tomorrow morning. I hope the two of you will cooperate with me so I don't have to use force to bring you two back with me. I guess that's all for now. I'll take my leave first." Narumi said and left the house.

There was a silence for a few moments before Mikan whispered to Natsume, "Natsume, what should we do now?"

Natsume always knew what to do whenever something happens, but this time, things are different, "I don't know."

What will happen from now on?

Author's Space: That's the end of the first chapter! How is it? I hope it's okay. Please tell me your opinions by reviewing! You may also suggest on how to make this fanfic better or correct my mistakes but please be kind. Thank you for reading and I hope everyone will continue reading the next chapters! I guess that's all for now and I apologize if I can't update the next chapter fast. But don't worry, I will write and update as soon as I have time! Thank you again for reading and that is all for now! Have a nice day and bye!


	2. Goodbye

Author's Space: Hello, readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll try my best to improve and try to reduce as many mistakes as possible! So here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Goodbye

"What should we do?" Mikan asked Natsume as she lay down on her bed. The sky had turned dark and it was already time for them to sleep. But no matter how hard she tried to sleep, her eyes just stayed wide open and she was far from feeling sleepy.

Natsume just stayed quiet but for some unknown reasons, Mikan had a feeling he was still awake too. She then sighed and thought about what happened earlier after Narumi left.

After knowing Natsume and Mikan might have to leave home, Grandpa was clearly upset. Not wanting to believe it, he kept on saying, "There's no way in this world I will let that happen!"

But both Ruka and Hotaru explained that nobody ever had a choice. Hotaru tried explaining it to Grandpa, "Once the Academy finds out you're an Alice, you have no other choice but to enter Alice Academy."

Things happened too fast in just a day and it was difficult for Grandpa, Natsume and Mikan to accept reality. Even though Natsume simply stayed quiet, Mikan knew very well he felt troubled too.

Ruka and Hotaru said they were already too tired to run away. They had a feeling they will end up getting caught by Narumi no matter how hard they tried to escape. The two of them decided to stay in Grandpa's house until the next day, when they will be going back to the Academy with Narumi. Ruka borrowed Natsume's clothes while Hotaru borrowed Mikan's. Grandpa helped them wash their uniforms so they can wear it again the next day.

Before Grandpa forced Mikan to go back to the bedroom, she asked Hotaru about Alice Academy.

"How is it like? Is it full of dull-looking buildings?" Natsume just stayed quiet as Mikan asked questions.

Hotaru stared at a curious-looking Mikan before answering, "Well, it's actually a nice place. Even though I feel like a prisoner sometimes, the Academy is actually a better place than the outside world."

Ruka then continued, "Since everybody inside the Academy has an Alice, almost every corner of the Academy is full of things or places created by Alice. There are all sorts of things inside there that you won't be able to find outside."

"There are things like talking dolls, walking vegetables and of course, flying people." Hotaru explained as she continued staring at an amazed-looking Mikan.

"That sounds so cool! Does it have a beautiful garden?" Mikan asked in an excited tone.

"There's a forest inside the Academy." Hotaru answered calmly but it made Mikan jump around in excitement.

"Really?! That is so awesome! It might actually be fun living there!" It was as if Mikan forgot every single reason why someone might hate the Academy.

"Well, it is a place someone might actually like staying in. But the fact that we can't get out is what makes us hate it sometimes." Ruka had a sad face when he said that.

Mikan's happy face was quickly ripped off when she heard Ruka say that. She imagined herself not being able to meet Grandpa and she just can't help but feel sad too. A thought suddenly came to her mind and the sad thoughts vanished.

"I almost forgot to ask!" A smile came back to Mikan's face. "What are your Alices?"

Hotaru was the first to answer Mikan, "Invention Alice."

Mikan moved closer to Hotaru with sparkling eyes filled with curiosity and amazement, "What is that? What can you do?"

Hotaru then took out a device that looked like a gun, "I can do this." Loud noises could be heard and the next thing everyone saw was Mikan getting blown few meters away.

Everyone just stared at Mikan, who looked like she was surprised and felt pain at the same time. She stayed on the floor for a few seconds before suddenly jumping up and running to Hotaru with some bruises on her, "What was that?!"

"Baka gun, a gun specialized in shooting idiots." Hotaru answered and put away her device.

"Are you calling me an idiot?!" Mikan looked annoyed but nobody really took her seriously.

"Aren't you?" Natsume responded after staying quiet all the time.

"What did you say, Natsume?!" Mikan continued complaining about how mean the two of them are but nobody really responded.

After a few minutes, she turned to Ruka and asked, "How about you, Ruka? What's your Alice?"

Ruka seemed hesitant to answer and even blushed a little bit. With a soft voice, he answered, "Animal Pheromone Alice."

"What does it do?" Mikan asked and it was as if she was waiting for Ruka to demonstrate something.

"Well…" Ruka seemed embarrassed for some reasons and he stopped answering.

"It makes animals fall in love with you." Hotaru explained with a teasing tone.

"I-It's not like that!" Ruka's blush deepened. Even though he disagreed with Hotaru, he really didn't want to explain more about his Alice. Seeing Ruka looking embarrassed, Mikan grew even more curious about it.

"If you really want to know how his Alice works, I can show you some pictures I took when he's using his Alice on the animals." Hotaru told Mikan with a creepy smile.

"Hotaru!" Ruka was looking both annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Really?! I want to see!" Mikan jumped in front of Hotaru.

"Pay first."

Mikan looked at Hotaru with a blank face, "Pay? You mean give you money?"

"Of course. What else? I earn a lot of money by selling pictures of Ruka to other students." Hotaru looked happy and proud when she talked about that.

"I don't have money." Mikan sounded disappointed.

"Too bad then. Come to me when you have money. Ruka never used his Alice in front of other people unless it's an emergency. So if you really want to know about his Alice, the best way is to buy the pictures from me."

"I'll see about it." Mikan never had much luck when it comes to money so she had a feeling she probably won't have the chance to see those pictures.

The four of them spent the rest of their time listening to Mikan asking questions about the Academy. Ruka and Hotaru would then answer her questions and there was never once Mikan did not felt amazed by what they say.

The reason why Mikan felt confused was the fact that she actually wanted to see the Academy for herself. But at the same time, leaving her Grandpa would be something she didn't want to do. Since she just can't fall asleep, she kept on asking Natsume for his opinion, hoping he would answer her.

"Natsume, what should we do now?"

"Why are you thinking so hard anyway? Didn't you hear what that girl said? Once the Academy finds out you're an Alice, you have no other choice but to enter Alice Academy."

"Oh right, that's true. But is there really no other choice?"

Natsume didn't answer Mikan, causing her to feel annoyed. She then went back thinking in her own mind, "I really don't want to leave Grandpa. He will be all alone."

She forgot how she finally fell asleep that night. The next morning came faster than she had expected and whenever the thoughts of having to separate with her Grandpa came to her mind, she can't help but felt like crying.

After taking a bath and had breakfast with the others, knocks on the door could be heard.

For a few seconds, everyone just stared at the door as the person at the other side continued knocking.

Grandpa began to feel annoyed so he stood up and walked towards the door. He already knew who's at the other side of the door but he wished it wasn't who he thought it was.

He sighed before he opened the door. It was as if he could feel reality giving him a punch in the face after he opened the door. It was indeed who he thought it was and Grandpa felt hopeless all of a sudden.

"Good morning, Sir." Narumi said with a smile and sounding cheerful. The expressions of the others inside the house were the complete opposite of his.

Everyone just stayed quiet before Grandpa finally said something, "What do you want?"

"I'm here for the kids, Sir." Narumi answered. Even though he knew what he'll do will hurt the others, he had no other choice.

Grandpa really didn't want to see Natsume and Mikan leave. He knew how lonely he'll be after they left. He knew how quiet the house will be without Mikan. He'll miss the mean words Natsume would say to Mikan all the time. He'll be so lonely without the two of them and he didn't wish to continue imagine life without both of them with him.

Mikan saw the sadness on Grandpa's face and felt like crying all of a sudden. She walked to him and hugged him tightly as she said, "Grandpa, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Mikan?" Grandpa hugged his granddaughter. That was when he realized how small Mikan was. The thoughts of himself not being able to watch her grow up just made him felt like crying.

Tears started to form in Mikan's eyes as she said, "I'm sorry I need to leave you. I know you'll be lonely. I don't wish to leave you too."

Narumi approached both of them and said, "Don't worry. Students can send letters back to their family after they enter the academy. Their family can also write letters to the students too."

Both Grandpa and Mikan felt slightly happier knowing that they can still send letters to each other. Even though they won't be able to see each other face to face, they'll be contended to know each other's well being through the letters.

Natsume then walked towards Grandpa and Mikan. He never really showed much expression but that time, Grandpa was able to see hints of sadness in his eyes. Though it was weird and even slightly awkward, hugging both Natsume and Mikan at the same time was something Grandpa wished to do that very moment.

As Grandpa tried to hold back his tears, he said, "The two of you must take good care of yourselves and each other, okay? Grandpa really don't wish to see both of you leave but looks like none of us has any other choice. Promise Grandpa the two of you will write letters once in a while, okay? So I can know how the two of you are doing there."

Natsume nodded while Mikan answered, "We promise, Grandpa."

Those types of goodbyes were always heartbreaking. But everyone knew it had to be done.

After the three of them broke the hug, Narumi showed Natsume and Mikan their new uniforms, the ones Ruka and Hotaru wore that time.

Narumi had a cheerful smile on his face as he said, "I asked the Academy to bring these uniforms for the two of you. Why don't the two of you change into these now?"

Grandpa could see Mikan's eyes sparkle as she admired the uniform. Grandpa smiled a little before he placed one of his hands on Mikan's head and said, "It seems that you like the uniform, Mikan. Remember to always stay optimistic no matter what happens okay?"

Mikan smiled widely and said, "I will, Grandpa!"

Mikan happily changed into the uniform, as if she forgot all possible reasons to be sad. But seeing Mikan that way made Grandpa relieved and happy. But Natsume seemed annoyed after changing into his new uniform. But then again, almost everything was annoying to Natsume.

A car from the Academy arrived in front of the house. Narumi went out of the house and told the chauffeur they will be ready to go after a while.

Narumi went back into the house and saw the kids bidding goodbye to Grandpa.

Ruka and Hotaru thanked him for taking care of them. Grandpa then said, "You're welcome. I hope all four of you can be good friends from now on."

Ruka and Hotaru nodded and smiled at him. It just made Grandpa more assured that both Natsume and Mikan will be fine.

Natsume and Mikan found it difficult to say goodbye but they knew very well that no matter how much they tried to stall for time, they eventually had to say goodbye and leave Grandpa.

"Goodbye, Grandpa." Natsume and Mikan said as they were told to go inside the car.

Mikan never left her eyes away from Grandpa even when she was already inside the car. She saw the tears forming in Grandpa's eyes but despite feeling sad, he tried his best to smile. It made Mikan's heart ache and when the car started moving, Mikan couldn't help it but cry.

Natsume was sitting by the window and Mikan was right beside him so he was able to see her cry. Hotaru was beside Mikan and also saw her cry.

Natsume then placed his right arm around Mikan and placed his hand on her head. Mikan started to cry even more and Natsume had no choice but to try and cheer her up a little, "Come on now, stop crying. You look ugly when you cry."

Natsume's words might sound mean, but somehow, Mikan knew it was just his way to comfort someone.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you." Natsume's words to Mikan sounded reassuring and it made Mikan more optimistic that things will be fine.

But what could possibly happen next?

Author's Space: That's the end of Chapter 2! I sincerely apologize for the mistakes I made in the previous chapter and this chapter. I promise I'll try my best to improve and minimize the mistakes as much as possible. I hope everyone will continue reading the next chapters and please review too! If you want to suggest or correct my mistakes, please be kind. I accept suggestions and corrections but I really hope you won't be too mean. I guess that's all for now! I hope I get to update the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading, everyone! Bye now!


	3. A Bad Start

Author's Space: Hello again, everyone! I finally found time to write this chapter and I hope everyone will like it! Thank you for reading the previous chapters and this chapter, I truly appreciate it! I hope everyone will continue reading this fanfic! Thanks again, everyone!

Chapter 3: A Bad Start

"Here we are!" Narumi said as he turned to look at the back seat of the car.

The four kids looked quite tired because of the long car ride. None of them really knew how many hours it took them to finally reach the Alice Academy from Grandpa's house.

The car drove past the main gate and Mikan looked out the car's window with eyes filled with amazement. Even though it was already night time, Mikan was somehow able to see the beautiful buildings and healthy-looking trees and grasses.

"Wow!" Mikan said and it seemed like she had forgotten about how tired she felt earlier. "This place is awesome!"

Even though some people hate the Academy, it is almost impossible to find someone who doesn't agree that the Academy looked beautiful and amazing.

The car stopped in front of the elementary dorms and everyone got out from the car.

Obviously, only Mikan looked excited.

Narumi, with his usual smile, approached Ruka and Hotaru and said, "Since Natsume and Mikan are new here, is it okay if they share rooms with the two of you?"

Ruka and Hotaru just nodded though Hotaru had a bad feeling about this, especially when she saw how excited and noisy Mikan was.

Narumi left Natsume and Mikan in Ruka and Hotaru's care since he said he had something else to do. He handed new uniforms to both Natsume and Mikan for their first day of school tomorrow morning.

"Alright." Narumi said. "I need to leave now! See you guys tomorrow morning in class!"

After Narumi was out of their sights, Natsume asked, "He'll teach us?"

Ruka then answered him, "He's our homeroom teacher."

Even though Natsume didn't show much expression, they clearly saw that he was unhappy to know Narumi was their homeroom teacher.

"It's getting late so we better go back to our rooms now." Hotaru said as she led Mikan the way towards her room.

The two pairs went separate ways to their own respective rooms. It was quiet between the two boys but it wasn't with the girls.

Mikan became even noisier when she got inside Hotaru's room.

"Wow! This room is spacious and nice! You can even run around in here!" Mikan said loudly as she ran around the room.

Hotaru was too annoyed and couldn't help it but to attack Mikan with her baka gun.

A loud thud could be heard and the next thing Hotaru saw was Mikan on the floor looking like a dead corpse.

But it took her just a few seconds before she was well and ran towards her attacker.

"What was that for?!"

"You're too noisy. It's annoying."

Mikan pouted and looked at Hotaru who was walking towards her wardrobe.

She took out two pajamas and handed one of them to Mikan.

"Here. Change into these before you sleep."

Mikan looked touched after seeing Hotaru so considerate and kind, which was definitely something rare so far.

After Mikan took the pajamas from Hotaru, she smiled happily and said, "Thank you, Hotaru. You're a great friend."

Hotaru stayed emotionless as she said, "Don't misunderstand and start getting cheesy here. I gave the pajamas to you because I don't want your dirty clothes to cause a mess on my bed."

Mikan just stood there looking shocked and confused. But a smile went back to her face when Hotaru, who had already changed and was already getting ready to sleep, said, "Hurry up and change so you can sleep. We have lessons tomorrow."

"Okay!" Mikan answered and for some unknown reasons, she had a feeling she will be great friends with Hotaru.

Things were slightly different in Ruka's room though.

Just like Hotaru, Ruka lent Natsume one of his pajamas before both of them went to bed. It was quiet even after the two of them tried sleeping. It was probably due to the awkward atmosphere that made the two of them unable to fall asleep.

"So…" Natsume suddenly said. "How do things work in this Academy?"

Ruka seemed surprised at the sudden start of conversation, "Well, we go to class for usual lessons, like Mathematics, Science, English and others. We also have classes where we practice or develop our Alices."

"What are those classes?"

Ruka assumed Natsume was asking about the Alice Based classes and explained, "Basically, it's a class where our Alices were groups accordingly. There are five categories: Latent, Technology, Somatic, Special, and Dangerous. During these Alice Based classes, we will be taught or we could individually improve our Alices."

"I see." Natsume then stayed quiet for a while before continuing. "What's that Dangerous category?"

"Well…" Ruka sounded hesitant at first. "Honestly, I don't know much about the Dangerous Ability Class. It is a very secretive class and not many people know about it. But from what I heard, they do "missions" for the Academy."

All of those sounded suspicious for Natsume but he just stayed quiet.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Natsume thought to himself before falling asleep.

The morning sun came and it was time for everyone to get ready for school.

But Mikan overslept and ended up getting left behind by Hotaru. When she woke up and looked at the clock, she knew very well she will be late for classes.

"I'm late!"

Mikan hurriedly showered and changed into the uniform Narumi gave her yesterday. As she ran and reached outside the dorms, that was when she remembered something.

"I don't know the way to the classroom!"

Mikan then sat on the ground feeling stupid.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Mikan recognized that voice and turned around, "Natsume!"

"Hurry up and get up, you idiot. You'll be late for class."

Ruka was there with Natsume too. He walked towards Mikan and reached out a hand for her, "Let's go now or else we might be late."

That was when Mikan realized that Ruka had a sweet smile and gentle voice, which were all very much different from Natsume.

Ruka led Natsume and Mikan to the classroom.

"I hope our classmates are friendly!" Mikan said, looking excited and cheerful.

Natsume just stayed quiet while Ruka turned to Mikan and said, "Well, some of them are friendly."

"Great! I'm sure all of us can become great friends from now on!"

"Who would want to be friends with an idiot like you?" Natsume said.

"What did you say, Natsume?! That's just mean! I'm sure I'll have more friends than you! Who would want to be friends with a mean person like you?!" Mikan just continued ranting while Natsume stayed quiet, starting to feel slightly annoyed by her.

Mikan was about to rant more when Ruka suddenly spoke, "Here's the classroom."

Ruka opened the classroom's door and revealed a disastrous class Mikan had never seen before.

Some of their feet aren't on the ground, some seemed to be doing dangerous things and there were some who were running around looking weird and unusual. The situation might have looked chaotic but it didn't fail to amaze Mikan.

"Flying people! Cool!" Mikan said out loud, gaining attention from everyone inside the classroom.

The expressions most of the people inside the class gave Mikan clearly showed how annoyed they were.

Voices were heard from almost every corners of the classroom saying mean things about Mikan.

"Who's that girl?"

"She looks stupid."

"Is she sure she's at the right place?"

Mikan was beginning to feel annoyed but tried her best to not blow her top. After a few moments of silence, it seemed that everyone started to notice another new kid besides Mikan.

"Who's that new guy behind her?"

"He's cute! I bet we'll get along well with him!"

"Is he friends with Ruka? That makes him our friend too!"

Natsume didn't seem to care about what the others were saying. Ruka then walked to his seat at the last row. A guy who was supposed to sit beside Ruka gave his seat to Natsume and went to find another empty seat.

Mikan then slowly walked inside the classroom, trying to find an empty seat for herself. She found Hotaru among the crowd but she quickly avoided Mikan's gaze. Mikan suddenly felt lonely and slightly sad.

"Hey, what are you doing standing there looking like an idiot?" Natsume suddenly said to Mikan.

Mikan snapped out of her daydream and looked at Natsume. He then continued talking, "The only empty seat left is here so what's taking you so long to find one?"

Natsume pointed at the seat beside him and Mikan knew it meant he was asking her to go there.

It felt awkward to be walking past the other classmates who were clearly not friendly at all. She overheard conversations of some guys with Ruka, asking about his escape. But Ruka simply stayed quiet.

But after Mikan sat down, some friendly looking people approached her.

"Hello there! My name is Yuu Tobita and I'm one of the class representatives of Class B! The other class representative is Hotaru Imai. Feel free to ask us if you have questions!" Yuu pointed at Hotaru somewhere inside the classroom.

"Hotaru's a class representative? She's even cooler than I thought!" Mikan said and went back to facing the other two girls behind Yuu.

"Hello! My name is Anna Umenomiya! Pleased to meet you!"

"Hello! I'm Nonoko Ogasawara! I hope we can be good friends from now on!"

Mikan seemed to had forgotten about all the mean things the others said about her just now and became very happy to know there were people as friendly and nice as the three of them who were standing in front of her right now.

"My name is Mikan Sakura! It's a pleasure to meet everyone!" Mikan then turned to see Natsume who wasn't trying to be friendly. She then faced her new friends and introduced Natsume. "And this unfriendly and mean guy here is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Idiot." Natsume said and he then began trying to sleep.

"Ignore him." Mikan said to her new friends. She wanted to talk to them more but their homeroom teacher came in already.

Everyone then went back to their seats and the class' situation became so much different from just now.

"Why did everyone suddenly became good students? So different from earlier." Mikan asked out of curiosity.

Ruka was the one who answered her, "Well, nobody wants to be a victim of Narumi's Alice."

Mikan was still confused but she stopped asking when Narumi started talking.

"Hello, everyone! I hope everyone's doing fine! I'm here today to introduce everyone our new classmates! Please come in front!" Narumi said while looking at both Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume sighed but Mikan pulled him so he would start walking.

When the two of them were already in front with Narumi, they were told to introduce themselves.

"My name is Mikan Sakura! Pleased to meet everyone!"

Again, it was clear that Mikan wasn't welcomed in here since most of their faces looked mean and annoyed. But she was glad to see smiles from Yuu, Anna and Nonoko.

Even though Natsume didn't like doing all this introduction stuffs, he still did it anyway.

"Name's Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan saw clearly the difference between the reaction she and Natsume received.

When it was Natsume's turn to introduce himself, everyone looked happy and excited. He was welcomed to this place and she clearly wasn't.

"Alright! You may go back to your seats now! I hope everyone will welcome them nicely and be good friends with them! I have some things I have to do now so I need to leave you guys here. I hope everyone will be good students and don't cause any troubles, okay? Bye now!"

Narumi just left the class for like a second but everyone was already getting noisy just like before he went into the class.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Mikan sighed and looked down. Suddenly, a bunch of unfriendly-looking people approached her.

"Hey, new girl! What's your Alice?" One of the girls said. In Mikan's opinion, she probably looked the meanest out of all.

"I-I don't know." Mikan answered honestly.

"You don't know?" One of the guys said. "Are you really an Alice?"

"I think she lost her way. I don't think you belong here." The girl earlier on said.

"Hey, Sumire! What do you think we should do to this new kid?" One of the guys asked the girl.

"Let's scare her out of here." Sumire said and laughed.

Mikan wasn't sure what was going on but the next thing she knew, people were throwing things at her. Some were even mean enough to throw trashes to her.

"Hey!" Mikan shouted. "Stop!"

Mikan covered her face with her hands and suddenly felt that nothing was hitting her anymore.

She slowly put down her hands and looked around. The people who were disturbing her earlier were surrounded by fire! The fires weren't very big but they were enough to scare them.

"What's going on?!" Sumire shouted. "Stop this fire!"

Others were shouting and trying to get out but failed.

Those fires looked familiar to Mikan and she turned to face Natsume.

"Natsume, are these your doings?" Mikan asked.

Natsume just stayed quiet for a while before saying, "You should fight back or else you'll end up getting hurt."

Natsume then stood up and approached those who were attacked by his Fire Alice. Mikan wasn't sure how he did it but the fires suddenly disappeared.

While everyone was trying to catch their breaths, Natsume looked serious as he spoke.

"You guys better not mess around with us again or else you'll suffer something far worse than this."

Natsume and Mikan's first day of school in Alice Academy didn't really go well. Will things go better or even worse later on?

Author's Space: That's the end of Chapter 3! I sincerely apologize for any mistakes I made in this chapter and previous chapters! I accept any suggestions and corrections but please be nice! Please review too so I can know what everyone thinks! I hope I can write and update soon though I'm busy with school nowadays. I guess that's all for now! Bye and have a nice day, everyone!


	4. Troubles

Author's Space: Hello, readers! Thanks for everyone who had read and reviewed this fanfic! I really appreciate it! Knowing that the readers like my fanfic makes me really happy and I promise to write even better chapters! So here is Chapter 4 and I hope everyone likes it!

Chapter 4: Troubles

"Do you think you'll get into trouble for using your Alice on them?" Mikan asked and looked concerned.

"I don't care." Natsume answered coldly as he closed his eyes, hoping to be able to have a short nap. Classes for that day had already ended and both of them were sitting under a tree in the park for some rests.

After Natsume used his Fire Alice on some of his new classmates in the morning, nobody dared to get anywhere near him and Mikan. It wasn't something surprising for Mikan since Natsume looked really scary and dangerous when he used his Alice. People who didn't know him well might think he was some kind of monster.

But Mikan knew very well that what he did that morning was for her sake.

"Thanks for helping me this morning. But I'm still worried you might get into trouble! What if you'll be expelled?!" Mikan began to panic.

"The last thing the school would probably do is to expel someone from this school." Natsume replied.

Mikan was confused at first but finally understood what Natsume meant after a few moments of thinking.

"Oh, right. The students here aren't allowed to leave the school easily."

"Idiot."

"Natsume!"

Mikan was about to punch Natsume in the face but someone suddenly appeared before them, looking quite upset.

"Are the two of you Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura?" The man said in a serious tone.

"Y-Yes." Mikan answered and it was obvious that she was starting to get nervous.

"I'm Jinno, your Math teacher. I heard there are new students in the elementary division who had caused some troubles this morning."

Mikan whispered to Natsume, "See! We're in trouble now!"

Natsume simply ignored Mikan.

Jinno cleared his throat before continuing, "I'm here to warn the both of you not to cause any more troubles. Or else you'll be punished accordingly."

Once Jinno left the two of them and was out of their sights, Mikan suddenly sighed before shouting at Natsume's face.

"Make sure you won't do the same thing again! Or else you'll get into big trouble next time!"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

Natsume then walked away, not even bothering to wait for Mikan.

"Natsume! Wait for me!"

When night came, Mikan was back to Hotaru's room since Natsume and Mikan weren't given a room yet. After both of them changed into their pajamas already, Mikan told Hotaru about what happened with Jinno.

"Jinno is someone you shouldn't mess with. It'll just give you endless troubles." Hotaru said as she was working on one of her inventions. "Oh, by the way, our rooms, allowance and meals are all arranged based on our Star Ranking. If you keep on getting yourself into troubles, you might end up getting a low Star Ranking."

"Star Ranking?"

"Usually, Star Ranking is based on your academic performance, your Alice's abilities or your attitude. So you better stay out of troubles."

Mikan suddenly hugged Hotaru from behind.

"It's so nice to know that you care about me, Hotaru!"

But what Mikan received from doing so was a hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled after the impact.

The situation in Ruka's room was much quieter.

Somehow, Ruka knew about Jinno approaching Natsume and Mikan and warned them not to create any more troubles.

Thinking that he should explain more about the system in Alice Academy, Ruka explained to Natsume about the Star Rankings, just like how Hotaru explained it to Mikan.

But, as expected, Natsume didn't seem to care about any of those.

"Those people are annoying. I couldn't help it but want to teach them some lessons." Natsume said as he get onto the bed.

"But-" Ruka wanted to warn Natsume about the consequences but Natsume suddenly spoke.

"Don't worry. Things will turn out fine."

Ruka sighed before saying, "Okay."

Ruka then got onto the bed too and got ready to sleep.

But before both of them fell asleep, Ruka heard Natsume said something.

"Thanks, Ruka."

The situation inside the class next morning made Mikan felt uncomfortable.

Everyone still seemed to be scared of Natsume but they gave Mikan mean looks.

Natsume seemed to have noticed it and warned everyone again.

"If I caught anybody doing something that annoys me, I won't let that person off easily."

Everyone suddenly became even more scared and they stopped disturbing Mikan. Nobody wanted to mess with Natsume who looked so scary and dangerous.

When Natsume and Mikan were already seated down, Mikan whispered to Natsume, "Don't cause any trouble, Natsume! The teacher who approached us yesterday might punish you!"

"I don't care."

"Natsume!"

The next lesson turned out to be Maths and the teacher is Jinno, the teacher who Mikan just mentioned.

"It's Jinno! Make sure you behave well, Natsume!" Mikan whispered to Natsume again, which made him annoyed.

"You're so annoying."

Mikan was about to talk again but Jinno had started the lesson and Mikan knew very well she should stay quiet.

The lesson started well but after some time passed, some people just couldn't behave and began disturbing Mikan again.

Sumire whispered to one of the boys near her, "That Mikan girl pisses me off! Even though Natsume had been threatening us and all but I still want him to be a friend. And the first thing we should do is get rid of that annoying girl!"

The boy then whispered back, "If we can make her into a 'No-Star', I'm sure Natsume will end up not wanting to get anywhere close to her. After all, it'll be embarrassing to be friends with a 'No-Star'!"

Sumire tried her best not to laugh too loud, "I have a plan."

Sumire took out some papers from her bag and began folding them into planes. She then asked one of the guys to use his Alice to direct those paper planes to Mikan.

The paper planes continuously disturbed Mikan and she somehow had an idea who's behind all those. Natsume was sleeping so he didn't realize all those.

After minutes had passed, Mikan couldn't stand it anymore. She suddenly stood up and yelled.

"Could you guys stop disturbing me?! It's so annoying!"

Natsume heard Mikan's sudden yell and was woken up.

Mikan suddenly felt a strong glare and she was almost sure it was Jinno.

She slowly turned around and found herself facing a furious-looking Jinno.

"Mikan Sakura, what in the world do you think you're doing? You had disturbed the whole class!"

"It was them who were throwing those paper planes at me during the lesson!" Mikan pointed at Sumire and the others.

Sumire, with a fake innocent face, said, "We didn't do it! We saw her folding those paper planes during class! We had a misunderstanding yesterday and now she's trying to get us into trouble!"

"Stop saying nonsense! You guys are the ones who are always disturbing me!" Mikan yelled even louder, which made Jinno even more annoyed.

"Mikan Sakura, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jinno said.

"She doesn't have anything to say to you. She did nothing wrong." Natsume suddenly spoke.

Jinno was obviously upset to hear Natsume say that.

"You sure have guts to talk back to me. Seem like you deserve some punishment."

"Wait! You can't punish Natsume! He's right! I didn't do anything wrong!" Mikan was beginning to get annoyed.

"You should get the facts right before jumping to conclusions, old man." Natsume's cold tone seemed to have annoyed Jinno further.

"Did you just call me an old man?" Jinno's glare was murderous.

"Yes, I did." While Natsume seemed like he wasn't scared at all.

Jinno walked towards Natsume and looked like he was going to use his Alice on him.

"You really deserve some punishment." Jinno said as he directed his pointer to Natsume.

Despite not knowing what Jinno's Alice was, Mikan knew perfectly well that Natsume was in danger.

When she saw some sparks coming out from Jinno's pointer, she quickly grabbed onto one of his legs.

"Stop!" Mikan shouted.

It must have been an effect from Mikan's Alice because a bright white light appeared and Jinno became unable to use his Alice.

"What is this?" Jinno asked out of confusion. Everyone inside the class seemed shocked too.

Jinno's face was filled with confusion and no longer anger. But the next thing that happened made him even angrier than earlier.

Since Mikan was still grabbing onto one of his legs, he suddenly lost his balance and fell down. Out of panic, Mikan quickly helped him to get up.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Sumire, who was still wanting to see Mikan get into trouble, asked one of her classmates to make Mikan fall again.

Mikan, who was still grabbing onto one of Jinno's arm to help him get up, suddenly fell down again.

Falling down alone wouldn't be a problem but turns out, Mikan made Jinno fell down again. This time, his face hit the floor.

Mikan's face had a terrified expression and she couldn't imagine how furious Jinno would be.

"J-Jinno-sensei? I-I'm sorry. I r-really didn't mean to make you fall or anything!"

Jinno suddenly stood up fast and directed his pointer to Mikan. Natsume, sensing the possible danger, used his Fire Alice on Jinno.

Jinno's left foot was on fire and he began to panic.

"W-What is this?!"

He knew Natsume had the Fire Alice so he faced him.

"Natsume Hyuuga! You better stop this or else!"

"Natsume, stop it! You might really hurt him!" Mikan shouted as she ran to Natsume. The last thing the two of them needed was more troubles with Jinno.

Natsume rolled his eyes and stopped the fire reluctantly.

Jinno seemed really furious as he approached Natsume and Mikan.

"The two of you don't have your Star Rankings yet right? I shall decide for you two! I shall now declare the both of you as 'No-Stars'!"

Natsume seemed like he didn't care at all but Mikan looked so shocked.

"B-But Jinno-sensei-"

"No more negotiation, Mikan Sakura."

Just then, the bell rang and Jinno left the class.

If it was only Mikan who was ranked as a 'No-Star', Sumire and some others would tease her and stuff. But now that even Natsume was ranked as a 'No-Star', everyone simply stayed quiet.

After all, nobody wouldn't want to mess with Natsume Hyuuga.

"What should we do, Natsume?!" Mikan was clearly in a panic.

"Nothing."

"Natsume!"

"Why don't you go ask the ones who set you up?" Natsume said as he looked at Sumire and the others.

Sumire began to feel scared and said, "W-We didn't set her up!"

"Did I say that?" Natsume said, making Sumire even more scared.

Mikan was in too much shock that she didn't have the energy to confront Sumire and the others. She simply stayed quiet until all the lessons had ended.

When all lessons had ended that day, Natsume and Mikan who were both sitting down under a tree at the park. It was around 8 PM and both Natsume and Mikan hadn't left their position since the afternoon. That was when Narumi approached them.

"Hello, Natsume and Mikan!" Narumi had his usual cheerful smile on.

But Natsume didn't bother to respond and Mikan was still in shock.

Narumi somehow had expected that this would be something he will receive so he wasn't surprised. He then proceeded to saying what he wanted to say in the first place.

"I heard that Jinno-sensei had decided on the Star Ranking of the both of you. And I somehow already know why he did so. Although I think Jinno-sensei had rushed into making the decision, it seems like we can't change what he had decided."

Mikan suddenly looked even sadder while Natsume continued keeping his eyes closed.

Narumi cleared his throat before continuing, "Since your Star Rankings had been decided, I'll bring the both of you to your new rooms now! Why don't you guys get your things in Ruka and Hotaru's rooms first? I'll go prepare your new rooms!"

After Narumi left, Mikan suddenly shouted.

"I can't believe this is happening!"

Natsume simply stood up and said, "Let's go get our things now. Don't shout like an idiot."

Mikan was simply too sad to fight back and just walked with Natsume to the dorms.

Neither Ruka nor Hotaru was in the room when Natsume and Mikan went in to take their things. Mikan was hoping to meet Hotaru though since she needed some words of comfort and encouragement. Though she honestly believe Hotaru wouldn't say any of those. But who knows, she might actually say something touching to Mikan.

Natsume and Mikan met up on the first floor as they waited for Narumi. When Narumi appeared, it seemed as if he had some bad news. And more bad news was something Mikan needed least that time.

"I'm sorry. It seems like only one room is left for 'No-Star' Rank so the two of you have to share a room. Is that fine with you?" Narumi asked.

"We share a room back at Grandpa's house anyway." Mikan answered with a sad tone while Natsume just wouldn't respond to Narumi.

They both followed Narumi through the dorms.

"I wonder how our room will be like." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"We're here!" Narumi said.

Mikan was now in greater shock, "An attic?!"

Takahashi, a robot in the dormitories, approached Natsume and Mikan and said, "So the two of you are the 'No-Stars' from the Elementary Division? The two of you are the first 'No Stars' in the elementary school section, you know."

Takahashi then opened the entrance to their new room, making Mikan shout.

"Me and Natsume are going to share this attic?! Seriously?!"

"Sadly, yes." Narumi answered. "I'm sorry, I have something I had to attend to. If the two of you have any questions, feel free to ask Takahashi. Bye now!"

After Narumi left, Natsume and Mikan went into their new room and began unpacking.

Even after they had both changed into their pajamas, Mikan still looked sad.

"Quit looking so sad and all. It's not that bad." Natsume said as he prepared the mattress for the two of them. Two 'Single-Bed' sized mattresses were able to fit into the small attic.

"How could you not feel even slightly upset?!"

"No use feeling so upset and all, right? Go to sleep now." Natsume then laid down on one of the mattresses.

Mikan laid down on hers too and suddenly said, "I miss Grandpa."

"Why don't you write a letter to him then?"

"That's a good idea!" Mikan suddenly sat up. "I'll write a letter to Grandpa soon!"

She then went back lying down on the mattress and said, "I hope things won't turn worse."

"Don't worry. I'll be there to make sure you'll be alright. But make sure you don't become too much of an idiot to go around and cause troubles."

"You're also going around and causing troubles! You used your Alice on people!"

"I used my Alice on them for you. So if you stop getting into trouble then I won't get into any too."

"That's true." Mikan realized how much Natsume had done for her. "I don't even really know what my Alice does. But I think my Alice was the one that caused that white light during Jinno-sensei's class. If I understand and can use my Alice well, I'll protect you, Natsume!"

"I don't need you to protect me."

"That's so mean!"

There was a moment of silence and Natsume was sure Mikan had already fallen asleep.

Before he fell asleep too, he sincerely said something.

"I want to be the one to protect you, idiot."

Author's Space: That's the end of Chapter 4! School had been getting very busy so I hope everyone can patiently wait for the next Chapter! But I promise I will write and update whenever I have the time! I hope everybody likes this chapter and the whole fanfic so far! I sincerely apologize for any mistakes I made! Please review too, I would really appreciate it! Suggestions and corrections are accepted but please be kind! I guess that's all for now. Thank you for reading and bye!


End file.
